Die Rosenstolz Allianz
by abigail-honey
Summary: es geht um ein Mädchen, dass neu nach Hogwarts kommt, und an Weihnachten schon wieder verschwindet, auf mysteryöse weise.


Demnächst! (im Kino XD)

Tag zusammen! Also, Erklärung, warum:

Mir spuckt, seit dem ich heut von der Schule heimkommen bin, ne irre Story im Kopf rum, soll aber nur ne Kurzgeschichte werden, also schieb ich die grad mal zwischen rein, kay? Los gehts! Noch was zu meiner Kapitelaufteilung, ich mach das hier in 5 Teilen, d.h. Prolog, Teil I, Teil II, Teil III und Epilog. Also nur mal so...

Noch was: das hier ist eine Erzählung, von einer Rawenclaw, die im Jahrgang von Harry Potter.

EPILOG

1. September 1997

Tag, Tagebuch!

Mein siebtes Jahr. Das letzte Jahr, Heute ist mein letzter Schultag, dieses Jahr hatte ich nicht allzuviel Zeit mich in dir zu verewigen, doch nun werde ich die ganzen Ferien Zeit haben. Was ich dir nun erzähle, aufschreiben werde ich demnächst, da ich glaube, dass diese Geschichte, obwohl es ja eigentlich gar keine Geschichte ist, sondern eher eine Wahrheit, die ich am liebsten und unbedingt der ganzen Welt erzählen will, aber am besten ist ich fang einfach mal mit dir an. Ich meine, ist doch ein Anfang oder nicht? Also, die Wahrheit über das letzte Jahr...und ein Mädchen, die neu nach Hogwarts und nach Ravenclaw kam...

TEIL I

1.

Es begann im September, dem 1. Um genau zu sein. Ich war gerade dabei mich von meinen Eltern zu verabschieden, die übrigens beide Muggel waren. Aber das tut hier ja nichts zur Sache, auf jeden Fall sah ich, wie ein paar aus meiner Klasse, sogar aus meinem Haus, ein Mädchen anmachten...

„Na Kleine, kannst nicht reden, was? Bist dir wohl zu schön um mit uns WAHREN Schönheiten zu reden, nicht wahr?" sagte Pascal, ein echter Widerling, ein Frauenheld hätte man so was wohl bezeichnet, und seine Freunde lachten. Das Mädchen versuchte an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, doch sie hielten sie fest und Pascal sagte: „Na schön, du hast es nicht anders verdient. Paah, mir keine Antwort geben, was? Du bist so hässlich, da können doch ein paar riesige Vorderzähne nicht viel verändern, oder?..._Densaugo!" _Lachend gingen sie davon, und ich auf sie zu. „Hallo, kann ich dir helfen?" sie nickte. „_Finite Incatatem_! So jetzt müsste es besser gehen, diese Idioten. Oh ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Gwendolyn Garner. Ich bin in Ravenclaw und Vertrauensschülerin!"

Ich hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie nahm sie sogar an, aber antworten tat sie nicht, sie nickte nur. Als ich nachfragte, wie sie hieß, schüttelte sie nur traurig den Kopf. Und ich ließ es dabei beruhen und zog sie statt dessen mit mir mit in den Zug.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Jungs sie in Ruhe lassen würden, war aber leider nicht so. Gut ich musste zugeben, sie war nicht besonders hübsch, so wie andere Mädchen, wie zum Beispiel Cho Chang, aber... . Sie hatte buschiges, schwarzes Haar, war recht klein, hatte langweilige braune Augen, und eine leopardengemusterte Hornbrille auf. Außerdem hatte sie äußerst buschige Augenbrauen und trug sehr weite Kleidung, und so weit ich sehen konnte nicht besonders viele Muskeln. Ihre Klamotten waren auch eher in Richtung unscheinbar ausgerichtet und wie mir schien, war sie auch sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend, fast so wie ich, nur dass die anderen mich halt als Streberin bezeichneten. Auf eine Art hänselten sie mich ja auch, aber nun zurück zum Wesentlichen...

...wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man sie doch tatsächlich eine Aura ausstrahlen sehen. Dann kamen die Jungs wieder zu uns ins Abteil, diesmal waren sogar schon einige Slytherins dabei, die von dem neuen Opfer gehört hatten. „Ach sieh mal einer an, unsere Streberin hat sich endlich eine Freundin geangelt! Warum frag ich mich, musste es eine so Hässliche sein, du bist doch selbst nicht gerade die Schulschönheit?" „Oho, der werte Herr Malfoy...Hat dein Vater gut die Ferien im Gefängnis überstanden? Ich hoffe nicht! Und wehe, ich warne euch wehe ihr rührt sie nur einmal nur noch ein einziges mal an, dann..." Ich unterbrach mich, da Malfoy sich schon nach ihr gebückt hatte, und sah ihr in die Augen. „So nun, da du so vor mir sitzt vermute ich sehr stark, dass du Muggelgeboren und somit, genau wie unsere werte Flenndolien, ein Schlammblut bist? Liege ich damit richtig? Oh, ich vergaß, du kannst ja nicht reden!" „Malfoy es reicht! _Wabbelbein, Silencio_" mit diesen Worten, ach ist ja eigentlich klar was ich gemacht hab, auf jeden Fall, als ich wieder zu dem Mädchen sah, war sie auf komische Art und Weise verschwunden...

(A/N: Voldemort wurde in Harrys 6. Jahr von ihm besiegt, also nicht wundern dass hier ist eine Nachkriegsgeschichte)

2.

Später dann, als wir dann alle in der großen Halle in Hogwarts ankamen und schon auf unseren Plätzen saßen, stand Dumbledore auf und hielt wie jedes Jahr seine Rede: „Meine lieben Schüler, willkommen auf Hogwarts oder auch wieder zurück! Ich habe heute beschlossen, meine Rede nach dem Essen zu halten und hier erst einmal zur Schülereinteilung eröffnen. Minerva, bitte!"

Und wie die vergangen sieben Jahre zuvor, kam Professor McGonagall mit dem Hut und gefolgt von den Erstklässern nach vorne und holte ihre Liste heraus:

„Meine Lieben, ich werde sie nun nach einander hier aufrufen, ihnen wird der Hut aufgesetzt und dieser verteilt sie dann in ihre Häuser, nun

Amberg, Kathrin!"

Ein kleines Mädchen trat nach vorne und setzte den Hut vorsichtig auf. Dieser rief:

„ GRYFFINDOR!"

„Brown, Andre!"

„HUFFLEPUFF"

Und nach einer Ewigkeit:

„Williams, Olivia!"

„SLYTHERIN!" und der Tisch ganz links klatschte.

„Ja, ja, Slytherin! Und nun hab ich noch eine Ankündigung zu machen, bevor wir anfangen können zu essen. Dieses Jahr haben wir seit genau 20 Jahren das erste Mal wider eine neue Schülerin, die NICHT in die 1. Klasse kommt, sondern in die 7. Das hier meine lieben Schüler ist: Summer. Leider wollte sie uns ihren Nachnamen nicht mitteilen, weil sie es nicht wusste. Eh ja, Minerva den Hut bitte noch mal!" Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, rief der Hut nach einer längeren Pause: „ RAVENCLAW!"

3.

Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben mich. Dann erschien das Essen, es gab wie jedes Jahr auch wieder viele leckere Dinge. Danach sagte ich den Erstklässlern und Summer dass sie mir folgen sollten, da ich ja Vertrauensschülerin war und die Aufgabe hatte. Nach dem wir viele Treppen, die sich übrigens bewegten, hoch und hinunter gestiegen waren, kamen wir endlich vor einem großen Spiegel an. Ich sagte: „Mystery!" und der Spiegel wurde durchsichtig, so dass man hindurchgehen konnte. Nachdem alle im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt waren, sagte ich noch „So, hier sind wir! Rechts nach unten gehts zu den Jungenschlafsäälen und links nach oben zu den Mädchen. Stopp, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Die Jungs, müssen bis ganz nach unten gehen, da die Schlafräume nach den Jahrgangsstufen geordnet sind. Die Mädchen nur ein Stockwerk nach oben! Goldstein nimm die Jungs mit dir mit! Ihr Mädels folgt mir!" Und so stiegen wir, ich vorne weg und die Kleinen hinter her, ein Stockwerk nach oben. Ich brachte sie noch vor ihren Schlafraum und ging weiter nach oben, bis in den siebten Stock. Als ich mich auf mein Bett fallen ließ, sah ich Summer noch am Fenster sitzen, kümmerte mich aber nicht weiter um sie, und schlief kurz darauf ein.

4.

Am Nächsten Morgen hatten wir nach dem Frühstück in der ersten Stunde zusammen mit den Hufflepuff's Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, man hatte uns immer noch den Obertölpel Hagrid aufgehalst. Er sollte ja meines Wissens nach ein Halbriese sein, was mich nicht wunderte bei der Größe. Auf jeden Fall, bemerkte ich nach einer Weile, das Summer schon neben mir stand, es war seltsam ich hab sie gar nicht kommen gehört. Als sie dann, mal wieder von den Jungs gehänselt wurde, wurde ich wütend. Ich schrie sie an, dass sie gefälligst endlich mal den Mund halten sollten. Doch sie hörten nicht, sie nahmen dies eher als Herausforderung, was ich einige Wochen später immer wieder mitbekam. Ich war ja wegen meinem Temperament sehr berühmt, könnte man fast sagen. So wie Harry Potter. Normalerweise hörten die Jungs auch auf mich, mit der Ausnahme von Draco Malfoy und seiner Gang, die sich im letzten Jahr endlich darauf eingelassen hatten zu uns Rawenclaws herunter zukommen, aber mit den Gryffs lagen sie immer noch im Clinch. Nach einer Weile rief Hagrid Summer auf etwas zu beantworten, ich hatte keine Ahnung von dem was er gerade erzählt hatte, sie anscheinend auch nicht, da sie nichts sagte. Dieses Stummsein, wie ich es mittlerweile nannte, veränderte sich auch nicht den Rest des Tages. Sie blieb den ganzen Tag stumm, auch auf die Hänseleien, was man schon eher als Mobbing bezeichnen konnte.

Andere wären da schon lange ausgetickt, ich weise gerade auf mich hin.

Der Tag verging wie im Flug, ehe ichs mich versah, war es schon Zeit zum Schlafengehen. So verging auch schon ein Monat, ohne dass etwas aufregendes geschehen war. Es verging kein Tag, an dem Summer etwas sagte, oder das sie nicht von den Jungs und mittlerweile auch einigen Mädchen gemobbt wurde. Auch Halloween verging, ohne ein großes Ereignis, die 6 Jahre zuvor war an Halloween immer irgendwas passiert.

5.

Dann im November tickte Snape völlig aus, er schrie sie an warum sie nicht sprach. Er lachte sie aus, drohte sie zu verzaubern, wenn sie nicht sofort den Mund aufmachte. Doch sie sagte wieder nichts. So langsam glaub ich, sie kann nicht reden. Es war so als wäre sie stumm. Aber im Grunde bewunderte ich sie, sie steckte alles weg, als ob nie jemand etwas gegen sie gesagt hätte.

Anfang Dezember, trauten sich dann noch ein paar Schüler mehr sie zu beleidigen und dass machten sie mittlerweile sogar öffentlich quer über den Flur. Die Lehrer bemerkten das nicht einmal, zumindest schien es so. Wenn jemand das mit mir gemacht hätte, hätte ich mich vermutlich schon lange umgebracht. Die Beschimpfungen waren mittlerweile wirklich übel.

6.

Eines Tages es war ein sehr, sehr kalter Tag und es hatte geschneit. Ging ich mit einer Freundin, die mich um Hilfe gebeten hatte um den See spazieren, da hörten wir jemanden singen. Es klang so schön, sie war bestimmt Sängerin, oder so. Meiner Freundin wurde das unheimlich und machte kehrt, schöne Freundin hatte ich da! Vorsichtig ging ich weiter, und versuchte kein Geräusch von mir zugeben. Als ich dann um eine Ecke kam, sah ich den Ursprung der Stimme und war anscheinend nicht die einzige, da ich Draco Malfoy ebenfalls dort stehen sah. „Wow! Sie hat eine schöne Stimme:" flüsterte ich doch sie hörten mich beide. Summer drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte uns beide. Traurig nickte sie uns zu und verschwand so wie im Zug spurlos. „Du hast recht!..." sagte Malfoy verträumt und blickte ihr nach.

7.

Da hatte sich anscheinend was in ihm getan. Dann an dem Abend verkündete Dumbledore, dass es einen Weihnachtsball geben würde am 24. Dezember. Wir sollten alle mit Partner kommen. Und es sollte um 20.00 Uhr beginnen.

Am Nächsten Morgen verfolgte ich staunend ein Gespräch, na gut was heißt Gespräch, auf jeden Fall fragte Malfoy Summer, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball wollte. Mich wunderte es nicht, so wie er sie gestern angesehen hatte. Wobei sie ja eigentlich nicht so besonders hübsch war, aber was solls er hatte sich anscheinend von seinem Vater abgewandt. So wie er tat. Der 24. Dezember rückte immer näher und man hörte immer häufiger Gespräche von Malfoy und Summer. Die Hänseleien ließen immer mehr nach und hörten am 23. Dezember schließlich ganz auf. Malfoy musste was gedreht haben. Ich wurde auch schon eingeladen, von... Überraschung, dass erfährst du erst wenns soweit ist. Also Morgen. Naja jetzt beginnt dann ein neuer Abschnitt. Bis Dann, ich mach Schluss für heute, erzähl dir morgen mehr...

TEIL II

1.

Dann endlich war der 24. Dezember angebrochen und schon am frühen Morgen hörte man die meisten Mädchen nur noch von ihrem Ballkleid sprechen. Das eine war blau, das andere Rosa und ein besonderes war sogar Gold. Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören und verzog mich in mein Zimmer dass ich irrtümlich erst vor einem Monat bekommen hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich das Summer wohl das selbe tat.

Später dann am Abend begann ich mein dunkelblaues Kleid, mit silbernen Ornamenten anzuziehen und mich schön zu machen, meine blonden Haare ließ ich mir hochstecken.

2.

Dann war es endlich 19.45 Uhr ich und mein Begleiter wollten uns vor der großen Halle treffen. Als ich dort ankam wartete er bereits, er lächelte mich an. „Hallo Gwen. Schön das du gekommen bist" ich antwortete : „Hab ich doch gern gemacht, Harry!" Ja richtig gehört ich war mit Harry Potter auf dem Ball. Er hielt mir den Arm hin und ich folgte ihm in die große Halle. Komischerweise schien es, als ob schon die ganze Schule anwesend wäre. Wir wurden von Dumbledore mit einem „und hier sind Harry Potter und Gwendolyn Garner!" Harry verbeugte sich gespielt und auch ich machte einen leichten Knicks. Und wir stolzierten winkend den roten Teppich entlang der für den Weihnachtsball ausgelegt worden war.

3.

Nach einer Weile, als Harry uns gerade etwas zu trinken holte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Draco Malfoy kam herein mit einer unsagbaren Schönheit. Alle Blicke wendeten sich zur Tür. Und betrachteten das Mädchen. Ich wusste ja wer das war, aber alle anderen? Ja richtig, es war Summer. Sie sah vollkommen anders aus: Sie hatte ihre schwarzen Haare geglättet, ihre Augenbrauen gezupft, was ich bemerkte als sie an mir vorbei schritt, außerdem hatte sie ihre Brille abgenommen wobei große blaue Augen zum Vorschein kamen. Sie lächelte in die Runde und sah zum ersten mal richtig glücklich aus, sie trug ein weißes Kleid, dass allerdings kein bisschen an ein Hochzeitskleid erinnerte, sondern eher an ein Gewand aus reinsten Leinen(A/N: ich weiß voll logisch der Satz, man kennt doch bestimmt so nen Traum, als wenn ein Mädchen mit wehendem !weißen! Kleid über eine Wiese rennt und die Haare im Wind wehen etc. So stell ich mir das vor). Kaum einer erkannte sie, da auch Dumbledore erst nach einer Weile und sehr zerstreut sagte: „Draco Malfoy und Summer sind auch endlich eingetroffen!"

4.

Malfoy führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, alle machten Ihnen Platz, und Summer sang ein trauriges Lied während sie sich mit Draco im Kreis drehte. Lächelnd sang sie mit ihrer klaren Stimme:

„Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?"

Sie lächelte mich über Dracos Schulter hinweg an. Ich lächelte zurück. Und formte meine Lippen zu alles Gute.

Evertime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Sie sah Dumbledore und danach wieder Draco an. Er formte seine Lippen ebenfalls, aber im Gegensatz zu mir, formte er sie zu Ich Liebe Dich...Lass mich nicht allein.

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move uneasy

Sie sah noch einmal ein paar meiner Mitschüler an, die sie vor einem halben Jahr so gemobbt hatten.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Ich bemerkte etwas seltsames, dass musste auch ihre Art spurlos zu verschwinden gewesen sein, sie verblasste langsam...

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Sie wurde immer Blasser, und winkte noch mal.

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

Sie war fast ganz verschwunden. Einige Mädchen weinten schon.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Sie war komplett verblasst, man konnte nur noch eine Stimme hören.. „Folge mir, fangt mich auf! Draco, komm und hol mich!

TEIL III

1.

Nach diesen Worten fasste Draco nach der Luft, und fing an zu weinen. Er ging zu Dumbledore und sagte, dass er die Schule abbrechen würde und sie suchen ging. Dumbledore wusste anscheinend nicht mehr als seine Schüler. So ließ er Draco getrost ziehen, und drehte sich um, um in seinem Büro zu verschwinden, oder wo auch immer.

Als ich mich umdrehte mit Tränen in den Augen, sah ich Harry in die Augen und er zog mich mit nach draußen an den See. Wo er mir einen Heiratsantrag machte, und mir gestand, dass er mich schon sehr lange liebte. Ich sagte ja. Und wir knieten beide nieder und beteten für Draco und Summer. Wobei ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher war ob sie wirklich Summer hieß.

Nach einer Weile standen wir auf. Und das Jahr verging wie im Fluge. Alle, Schüler wie auch Lehrer schlurften nur so durch die Gegend, es sah aus als hätte Summer einen tiefen Trauerschleier hinterlassen. Wir schafften fast alle unsere UTZe. Außer Pascal. Wobei ich ihm echt nicht nachtrauerte. Hermine war wieder mal Jahrgangsbeste, und ich war zweite. Als wir aus der Schule und nach London zurück kehrten, waren wir doppelt so traurig, da wir unsere geliebte alte Schule nicht so schnell wieder sehen würden. Erst in 20 Jahren wieder, bei einem Klassentreffen. Das hatten wir gleich am letzten Schultag noch vereinbart.

2.

Vier Jahre später, als Harry und Ron ihre Aurorenprüfung endlich beendet hatten. Und ich mein Studium zur Lehrerin für Alte Runen. Wollten wir zwei also Harry und Ich endlich heiraten. Wir luden alle ein, die wir in Hogwarts mehr oder weniger gemocht hatten. Die Hochzeit sollte am 24. Dezember stattfinden, so wie vieles dass am 24. Dezember stattfand, wurde ein voller Erfolg, wobei man eine Hochzeit nicht als Erfolg abschreiben kann. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir eine wunderbare Hochzeitsnacht, alles klappte, so auch dass ich schwanger wurde. Was mir ein Arzt am Nächsten Tag bestätigte. So konnte ich meine Arbeit leider erst in 3 Jahren beginnen, ich hatte mich für die Rosenstolz Allianz entschieden, was wie wir später feststellen sollte noch eine große Bedeutung haben sollte.

Nach einem Jahr war dann unsere Tochter da, wir benannten sie nach unserer alten Freundin: Summer Hailey Potter.

3.

Als sie 11 war und in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde, freute ich mich als wir hörten, sie wäre nach Ravenclaw gekommen. Ich hatte schon seit 8 Jahren begonnen bei der Rosenstolz Allianz zu arbeiten. Ich war dort eine sehr angesehene Lehrerin. Und erzählte jedem von dem Mädchen, der es gerne wissen wollte – Ohne zu wissen, dass Summer zu ihren Lebzeiten eben auf dieser Schule gewesen wäre, bevor...ach das seht ihr später.

4.

Als unsere Tochter dann 15 war, und sie schon das 5. Jahr auf Hogwarts war, schickte sie uns einen Brief, über den wir lange nachdenken mussten. Sie schrieb uns, dass sie in Hogwarts ein Buch über die Rosenstolz Allianz gefunden hätte und darin etwas über das Mädchen, Summer, über das wir ihr so oft erzählt hätten stand.

EPILOG

Das Buch handelte tatsächlich von dem Mädchen. In Ihm stand so viel wie:

Die Rosenstolz Allianz, ist eine sehr alte Schule sie wurde um 200 n. Chr. Erbaut. Irgendwann in der folgenden Zeit, tauchte dann ein Mädchen auf, natürlich auch viele andere Schüler und Lehrer, doch sie ist eben die einzigste, über die mehr bekannt war als nur der Name. Dieses Mädchen wurde nämlich in ihrem 7. Jahr, mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet! (Wobei dass ja kein großes Können war) Und mit ihr wurde die ganze Schule ausgerottet, wobei von den anderen nur einzelne Körperteile und ihre Namen übrig blieben, sie allerdings hatte noch ihren ganzen Körper. Das Mädchen sei außergewöhnlich schön gewesen. Als sie wieder aufwachte, war sie kein Geist, nur eine verlorene Seele, die auf ewig dazu verdammt war, durch alle Schulen zu geistern, oder sich als normale Schülerin auszugeben und immer am 24. Dezember verschwand, spurlos. Wie ein Geist, aber dann auch wieder nicht. Sie sagte nie ein Wort, da sie zu geschockt war, von dem Anblick und es immer noch ist, sie scheint sehr traurig zu sein, was man ihrem Blick auch anmerkt. Der einzigste Laut den sie von sich gibt, ist ein überirdischer Gesang, der immer ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten und am 24. Direkt erklingt. Dass ist das Zeichen, dass sie bald wieder gezwungen ist zur nächsten Schule zu gehen. Oder in die Rosenstolz Allianz zurück, um dort nach dem rechten zu sehen. Sie kommt alle 20 Jahre zurück an die Schule, die sie 20 Jahre zuvor aufgesucht hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Buches, war ein sehr, sehr altes Klassenfoto von der 6. Klasse zw.250 n. Chr. Und 1000 n. Chr. Ein Mädchenkopf war rot eingekreist: Summer.

Harry Potter und Gwendoyln Potter gingen am 24. Dezember 2018 zu dem Klassentreffen zurück nach Hogwarts. Beide waren 37 Jahre alt. Eigentlich sollten alle Ehemaligen von 1998 anwesend sein, doch 2 fehlten, die eine war klar Summer, und der andere war Draco Malfoy.

Am 24. Dezember 2108 fügte man dem Buch von der Rosenstolz Allianz eine weitere Bemerkung hinzu:

Heute ist das Mädchen nicht mehr allein unterwegs, es wird von einem blonden Jungen begleitet und lächelte glücklich, als sie zuletzt gesehen wurden. Beide verschwanden lächelnd und sich verträumt ansehend im Nichts. Sie waren hoffentlich endlich erlöst., dies berichtete Summer Hailey Potter, die 106-jährige. Sie erzählte auch noch, dass der Blonde Junge ein gewisser Draco Malfoy sei, der damalige Erzfeind von ihrem Vater, der Harry Potter, persönlich war. Eine Stunde später verstarb die Letzte der Wissenden über Summer.

So das war mal ne ganz traurige Geschichte von mir. Mal schauen, wie sie ankommt. Ich geb zu ich hätt beinahe selbst angefangen zu blärrn, hoffe sie kommt wenigstens bei ein paar leuten an. Ich werd sie übrigens wahrscheins auch bei on stellen. 

Bis denne, Abby

Sagt mir was ich da noch machen kann, ich weiß sie ist nicht gerade lang, aber...schluchz


End file.
